


looking for a fic

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, BDSM, F/M, M/M, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	looking for a fic

summary of fics i am looking for  
looking for camboy!harry fics i remember one where harry goes to a convention with hermione, ron, and luna harry is a camboy and so is tom, tom has a sex toy line and sends it to harry also looking for non magical AU, specifically one where tom is co author of a series and harry is an editor


End file.
